totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87/Opinia na temat antagonistów
Hej. W tym artykule chciałbym wypowiedzieć się na temat antagonistów serii Totalnej Porażki. Będzie to wyłącznie moja opinia, tak więc nie musicie zgadzać się z tym co mówię. Zacznę od najgorszego antagonisty i będę leciał w górę. Dodam jeszcze, że nie uznaję za antagonistów Justina i Scarlett, oraz jak niektórzy uznają Lightninga. Ja uznaję tylko jednego oficjalnego antagonistę w danym sezonie. Cóż, zaczynajmy. 7.Sugar thumb|center|210px|Brak jakiejkolwiek strategii, ale mimo wszystko główny antagonista sezonu. Na miejscu siódmym i za razem ostatnim plasuje się Sugar. Była ona głównym antagonistą Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew i tak naprawdę nie miała żadnej strategii. Błagam, już nawet jakby była jakakolwiek strategia, to było by lepiej. Sugar doprowadziła do eliminacji tylko dwóch osób, a i tak myślę, że o śpiewaniu Elli Chris dowiedziałby się bez jej "ałnonimu". Tak naprawdę to Ella była jej głównym celem, a Sugar stała się antagonistyczna do reszty uczestników, gdzieś tak w finałowej czwórce. I naprawdę, jak z taką inteligencją jak Sugar, ktoś mógłby być dobrym strategiem. Naprawdę żałuję, ze to nie Amy dostała tą rolę, ponieważ sądzę, że mogłaby naprawdę być dobrym antagonistą. Tak więc 2/10 dla Sugar. 6.Scott thumb|center|210px|Scott - czyli jak oszukać kolegów z drużyny. Na miejscu szóstym znajduje się Scott, czyli główny antagonista Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Jego strategia polegała na sabotowaniu własnej drużyny i przegrywaniu wyzwań, aby przeciwnicy zyskali poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Taki rodzaj strategii mi się nie podoba, ale on przynajmniej miał strategię. W przeciwieństwie do Sugar. Wyeliminował trochę więcej osób niż Sugar, ale w większości byli to moi faworyci. Tego czego nie mogę pojąć, to czemu ludzie na słowo uwierzyli we wszystko Scottowi przy eliminacji B i Dawn? Słabe zagranie z tą fałszywą figurką niezwyciężoności, co sprawia, że eliminacja Dawn wywołana przez Scotta jest jeszcze gorsza niż najgorsza. Ale było coś fajnego w jego strategii, a dokładniej to szukanie tej figurki. Wówczas gdy Scott znalazł by figurkę i przegrał, co też było jego zamiarem, mógłby się uratować. Eliminacja Mike'a, to chyba najgorsze zagranie na jakie mógł pójść. Czy eliminacja Lightninga nie była by lepsza, albo Camerona, by rozdzielić trójkę przyjaciół? Na szczęście próba eliminacji Zoey w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Dzięki Lightning. Ocena jaką daję Scottowi za jego antagonistyczność to 4/10. 5.Łyżwiarze thumb|center|210px|Uśmiechem wkurzyć widza, to ich strategria numer 1. Tym razem mamy uczestników z Wariackiego Wyścigu... wait powiedziałem uczestników? Nie, miałem na myśli antagonistów. Josee i Jacques, którzy to kombinowali jak tutaj wkurzyć widza swoim wiecznym uśmiechem. Ten ich uśmiech był tak denerwujący, jak zakończenie Alejandro w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Josee, która cały czas wpadała w szał, gdy tylko zajęła inne miejsce niż pierwsze. Ale nie, to nie koniec, ponieważ jak jej mama mówiła, że brąz to medal przegranych, wiedziałem, że z nią jest coś nie tak. Uwielbiałem ten moment, kiedy to oni w całym wyścigu zajęli trzecie miejsce. Niby nie trzeba było dużo myśleć, a karma jest. I też weźmy pod uwagę fakt nie tylko wkurzenia wszystkich dookoła, ale to ile eliminacji oni spowodowali. Cóż, jedynie Gotów i w pewnym stopniu Randkowiczów odczepiając wagony w Popołudniowa herbatka. Czy wy też macie wrażenie że pominąłem Jacquesa? Jak dla mnie Jacques był takim pionkiem Josee, a to ona odwalała całą antagonistyczną robotę. To ona się denerwowała za każdym razem, kiedy mieli niższe miejsce niż pierwsze i to ona wdawała się w większe konflikty z MacArthur. Jacques był tylko takim... asystentem? Chyba dobrze to określiłem. Cóż, to nie jest jeszcze to co bym chciał zobaczyć, a wystarczająco mnie zdenerwowali, by dostać jedynie 4,5/10. 4.Courtney thumb|center|210px|Oficjalnym antagonistą [[Plan Totalnej Porażki|drugiego sezonu zostajeeee.... Człowieeeek Świeeerszcz!!!]] Odtąd już polecimy mocno w górę. Na czwartym miejscu znajduje się Courtney, czyli oficjalna antagonistka Planu Totalnej Porażki. Courtney była pierwszą antagonistką, którą naprawdę polubiłem. Nie tylko dlatego, że znałem ją już z poprzedniego sezonu, ale jej występ na Planie był epicki. Courtney powoduje już więcej eliminacji takich jak Owen, Leshawna (z pomocą męskiego sojuszu, Justina i w jakimś stopniu śmiem twierdzić, ze Lindsay, oraz Harolda. Brawo! Courtney została oszukana podczas Podstawy musztry, a teraz rolę się odwróciły i to ona zaczęła grać nieczysto. Ale mówiąc nieczysto, mam na mysli tylko w kwestii humanitarnej, a nie łamania regulaminu TD. Miała wielką moc przebicia, że wytłumaczyła Haroldowi, aby głosował na Leshawnę w Super Haro-ld. Chociaż uważam, że nie pokazano nam całej tej rozmowy. Świetna próba rozkochania w sobie Justina w Duma księżniczki i eliminacja go jego własną bronią, wow. Jeśli planem Courtney w tym odcinku było również rozbicie męskiego sojuszu, to muszę powiedzieć ponownie. Brawo! Ale strategia Courtney zasługuje na takie miejsce a nie na inne. Nie wszystko było takie idealne. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Courtney na siłę próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Beth mimo, ze obie się nie lubią. Czy to nie łatwiej byłoby współpracować z Duncanem. Nawet jeśli Courtney by go tylko wykorzystywała do gry, to byłoby to świetne antagonistyczne zagranie, a może by mimo wszystko udało im sie jak Alejandro i Heather w przyszłości. Ale jej powodem założenia sojuszu z Beth, był fakt, że zostały ostatnimi dziewczynami w programie. Ale zaraz, zaraz, przecież Courtney głosowała na Lindsay? Czy nie głosowała? A jak nie to doszło do remisu, to czemu nie było dogrywki? A może głos na siebie był uznany jako rezygnacja? Tak, zbaczam z tematu, ale tak jak mówiłem, podobało mi się to jak Courtney wyeliminowała Justina, czy przekonała Harolda do eliminacji Leshawny. Jestem przekonany, że rozpad męskiego sojuszu też był w planach Courtney w Duma księżniczki, tak więc z czystą satysfakcją za jej antagonistyczny występ daję jej 8/10. 3.Heather thumb|center|210px|Ikona antagonistów Totalnej Porażki. Czas przejść do top 3, a tym razem mamy Heather czyli główną antagonistkę Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i ikonę antagonistów. Każdy kto oglądał TDI wiedział raczej, że Heather idzie do wygranej "po trupach do celu". Ale jej strategia była naprawdę świetna, chociaż ją samą jako postać polubiłem dopiero w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jej strategia do zawarcie sojuszu z osobami, które będą słuchać wszystkiego co ona mówi. Cóż, pomimo faktu założenia sojuszu jedynie z Beth i Lindsay, Heather nie miała problemu z Izzy, czy przekupieniem Owena ciastem by zagłosować na Justina. Heather jednak popełniła parę błędów w swojej grze. Po pierwsze, nie kumam po co czytany był pamiętnik Gwen i jak miało by to pomóc w dalszej grze? Po drugie zachowanie wobec Beth w Polowanie złej woli, zmusiło ją do uświadomienia sobie jaka naprawdę jest Heather. No i po trzecie, sposób w jaki pożegnała się z Lindsay w Przednia zabawa, nie pomógł jej na pewno. Cóż, Heather powinna w dobrych relacjach pożegnać się z Lindsay, dzięki czemu nie narobiłaby sobie jeszcze większej liczby wrogów. A które zagranie mi się najbardziej podobało? Myślę, że rozdzielenie Gwen i Trenta w Skarby. Chociaż było to cholernie ryzykowne, bo na 11 skrzynek, tylko jedna zawierała immunitet, to Heather podjęła się ryzyka. Nawet myślę, że nie myślała nad faktem, że Leshawna przekona innych do głosowania na nią, tylko po prostu chciała zrobić swoje. Cóż, Heather eliminuje naprawdę dużo osób takich jak Justin, Beth, w pewnym stopniu Harold, Eva, Lindsay, Trent, czy Duncan. No nawet jeśli to Szef miał prawo głosu w ćwierćfinale, to i tak Heather wykorzystała fakt, że był nią zauroczony i razem z Gwen ukradły jemu i Owenowi mapę i resztę sprzętu. Chociaż uważałem, że Heather należy się karma za jej złe czyny w TDI, to jednak zrobiło mi się smutno, kiedy okazało się, że jej karma to ogolenie głosy. Podsumowując. Świetny plan na grę i jego realizacja, ale kilka błędów popełniła, przez co narobiła sobie wrogów, jeszcze wtedy, gdy ich nie potrzebowała. Ostateczna ocena to 8,5/10. 2.Alejandro thumb|center|210px|Największy manipulant w historii Totalnej Porażki. Na miejscu drugim uplasował się Alejandro, czyli główny antagonista Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Ja naprawdę nienawidzę tego gościa, ale jeśli chodzi o jego grę antagonistyczną, to muszę przyznać, że była świetna. Alejandro tak naprawdę pozbył się największej liczby uczestników, pośrednio, lub bezpośrednio. Używał swojego uroku osobistego, by manipulować kobietami, a także wykorzystywał naiwność innych chłopaków. Tak naprawdę jedynie niewielka ilość uczestników wiedziała o jego prawdziwej naturze, więc w przeciwieństwie do swoich poprzedniczek świetnie się maskował. Gość był nie do zatrzymania, ale w Dziwne Przypadki, uratował go jedynie łut szczęście. I należy także dodać, że Alejandro stał się pierwszym antagonistą, którego gra przyniosła mu oczekiwany rezultat, ponieważ był jednym z finalistów. Po obejrzeniu poprzednich sezonów, byłem przekonany, ze główny antagonista, będzie odpadał zawsze tuż przed finałem, ale tutaj byłem w szoku, gdy to Cody odpadł w półfinale. Byłem zły na to, bo nie lubię Alejandro... ba nienawidzę go jako postaci, ale świetna strategia, maskowanie się i dotarcie do finału sprawia, że za swoją rolę antagonistyczną dostaje 9/10. 1.Mal thumb|center|210px|Zło w najczystszej postaci. I o to mój ulubiony antagonista z całej historii Totalnej Porażki. Na pierwszym miejscu uplasował się Mal, który był głównym antagonistą Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Jednym z powodów, dla których uważam go za najlepszy główny czarny charakter, jest fakt, że ze wszystkich czarnych charakterów, on by mógł być tym najgłówniejszym. Nie miał tylko strategii, ale mógłby występować jako antagonista również w innych produkcjach. Po za tym również świetnie się maskował i tylko nieliczni wiedzieli o tym kim jest naprawdę. Jego gra również przyniosła mu zamierzony efekt i dostał się do finału. I to on jako pierwszy/drugi (zależnie od zakończenia) pokonał Alejandro, co uważam za świetne. Dodatkowo poznaliśmy jeszcze jedną osobowość Mike'a, a ten dostał ważną fabułę podczas Plejady Gwiazd. Szkoda mi tylko, że Mal skończył tak jak skończył, choć może go jeszcze zobaczymy. Podsumowując, Mal pozbył się kilku osób, w tym największego manipulanta, czyli Alejandro. Świetnie się maskował i mało osób wiedziało kim jest naprawdę, ponieważ udawał Mike'a. Po za tym jego gra podobnie jak w przypadku Alejandro przyniosła mu zamierzony efekt i dostał się do finału. 10/10 za jego nikczemność. Zobacz także